An internal combustion engine is known from DE 199 05 112 A1 comprising an exhaust turbocharger, in which for improving the reaction behavior the pre-compressed turbocharged air is post-compressed by a compressor, for example a Roots compressor. A bypass valve is arranged parallel in reference to the compressor, which at low engine speeds is closed and is opened at sufficient performance of the exhaust turbocharger. It is characteristic here that with this turbocharging process only a low motor performance can be achieved, which is insufficient for example in tracked vehicles. Additionally, in a single stage turbocharging based on the nominal performance of the internal combustion engine the problem arises that the rotation of the exhaust turbocharger increases with increasing geodetic elevation due to physical circumstances. Accordingly, at great geodetic elevations the performance of the internal combustion engine must be largely reduced, as suggested for example in DE 10 2006 008 356 A1. However, it is not desired with regard to the engine performance that at a lower geodetic elevation the one-stage turbocharging process is adjusted to a lower turbocharged pressure.